Oh How the Mighty Has Fallen
by alyssialui
Summary: Lucius and his sister-in-law have a brief conversation. Set after the end of HBP.


_A/N: Lucius and his sister-in-law, Bellatrix, have a nice little chat. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Connect the Death Eaters Challenge: **Bellatrix/Lucius_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Dunk-the-Death Eater**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Lucius walked down the narrow hall in a daze, his face expressionless save for the slight twitch at the corner of his left eye. This was the norm within his house lately, or more appropriately, the Dark Lord's headquarters. It had stopped being his house since he was placed in Azkaban the year before.

A floorboard creaked and he spun wildly, his cane held out in front of him, before realizing he was alone in the hallway, the creak made my his own feet. Then he remembered his cane was only a cane, no wand within, no method of defense. He was like a prisoner once more - vulnerable and just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And it could be any day now. He was no longer welcomed in the Dark Lord's inner circle but kept there as a sick joke for his amusement and mockery. The others thought him a traitor and were not very subtle in their death threats towards him, but they all knew they couldn't touch a hair on his head. Only the Dark Lord could be the one to end him and that's what frightened Lucius the most.

There was another creak up ahead and Lucius fought hard to stop the urge to investigate the sound. He probably shouldn't have for a few seconds later, that massive serpent slithered into the hallway with him. Its black shiny eyes focused on Lucius for a moment, its devil tongue smelling the air around him, as his scaly body scratched on the wooden floor. It made low hissing noises as it purposefully glided through Lucius' parted legs and continued on down the hall behind him.

Lucius let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. After seeing that woman swallowed whole by the serpent, he had had countless nightmares of the same happening to him. He imagined himself in the belly of the beast being slowly digested as the Dark Lord grinned at his demise, the slimy juices burning holes into his skin, his eyes and his mouth frozen in a silent scream.

Lucius ambled forward, wanting to get out of this god-forsaken hallway. He ducked into the upcoming door on the right, his intended destination, his library. The Dark Lord had taken residence in his study, his old haunt when he was still king of his castle. Now, this was his safe haven in the house. When not called into the parlour room for a meeting, Lucius spent his days in here, out of the watchful eyes of the Dark Lord but not truly for the Dark Lord saw all.

He froze as stepped through the door at the sight before him: red cherry lips cradling a glass tumbler lightly as the brown liquid slipped pass them, the bottle of his aged liquor which was usually hidden behind a row of books on the case behind stood open on the small table to her left, the books strewn carelessly on the floor, heavy-lidded eyes, previously gazing out at the empty space now landing on his gaunt figure, the glint reignited behind them.

Her. She placed the tumbler down and then gave him a sweet smile, "So this is where you cower like a common house-elf, Lucius."

She rose from the green high-backed chair and walked over to him sensually. "I always wondered where you disappeared to after the meetings, not that I cared enough to search for you, but it's nice to know while I am dutifully carrying out our Lord's orders, you hide out in here and drink your sorrows away," she said as her heels clacked on the wooden floor before becoming muffled on the rug.

She gave a cackling laugh before smirking at him, "Oh, how the mighty has fallen. The once proud Malfoy knocked off his horse, the price for his inadequacies being the only two things a wizard truly needs - a home and more, importantly a wand."

His mouth had turned into a hard line, his jaw set as he ground his teeth. Leave it to Bellatrix to knock him when he's down, and he knew she was practically squealing in delight on the inside.

Some of that mirth was released in another wild laugh. Then she spoke in a baby voice, "I wonder what will happen to widdle baby Malfoy?" She scoffed. "You've damned your son to a life of eternal hell, Lucius. The sins of the father become the sins of the son and Draco will pay dearly for your mistakes." Then she grew angry and screeched, "Draco couldn't even end that fool, Dumbledore! He is weak just like his father!" Then she smiled, "Maybe I should pay the young Malfoy a visit."

"No!" Lucius said forcefully, surprising himself that he had even spoken and his voice hadn't wavered. "You will not touch my son, Bellatrix."

She chuckled and walked towards him, "And who's going to stop me, Lucius? You with no wand to stand on? My sister who has yet to grow a backbone? Or the Dark Lord who would probably reward me for teaching that boy how to properly torture someone?"

Lucius began stammering, wanting to defend his honour, defend his wife's honour, his son's honour, but he couldn't get any words out. Everything Bellatrix was saying was definitely true. There was nothing anyone could do to stop her if she so chose.

His sputtering stopped when he realized Bellatrix was standing right before him, leaning into him slightly. He had never been this close to her before and he found he did not like it. She was breath-takingly beautiful, no one could deny that, but her personality was hideous. There was the faint smell of his alcohol about her and a strange look in her eyes, making Lucius wonder how far he could get if he were to run right now.

Her long finger traced a line down his left cheek and across his jaw, the path running over the layer to stubble there. Her lips pursed temptingly, like the damned apple that Eve picked. She purred, "You used to be so handsome, Lucius. Maybe if you-"

The door behind them opened, Lucius not even realizing it had been closed. A slender figure stood in its wake, her pale skin and tired eyes matching his own. Bellatrix pulled back her finger and put a mocking smile on her lips. She stepped around Lucius, the sway still present in her hips. With a twiddle of her fingers, she passed her sister and left the room.

Narcissa walked quickly up to her husband and he could see the worry evident in her eyes. Her eyes searched his face and his body wondering just what her demented sister had done to him. He clutched her tightly to his chest, taking her by surprise. He held onto her like a life vest, scared if he should let go, he would lose himself for ever. She clutched him back just as strongly, the pair adrift in this sea of despair.

His voice laced with emotion, tears gone ignored on his cheeks, as he sobbed into his wife's hair, the words "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," constantly repeated in her ear.


End file.
